


Happy Ending

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



> This takes place a year or two post-Season 4. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, and this is Jonathan's voice. 
> 
> It is a birthday gift for Smith.

 

__________________________________________________

 

The Nausicaan on the viewscreen is a particularly domineering representative of an always-aggressive species.

Full of righteous bluster, he accused us of trespassing in their space, claiming sovereignty of a barren asteroid and a wide swath of surrounding territory. 

Apparently thinking _Enterprise_ would be no match for their ship if it came to a battle – he made it clear that he regarded our attempt to negotiate a solution as a signal of weakness – they fire a barrage aimed directly at the Bridge that nearly penetrates a section of our hull plating. 

“Permission to return fire, Captain?”

Despite the danger, I have to suppress a smile. Malcolm has been waiting for an opportunity to employ his upgraded torpedo targeting system. Turning from the viewscreen, I catch his eyes… certain he knows what I’m thinking. 

“Target their weapons, Malcolm. Fire at will.”

His fingers must have been poised and ready. “Torpedoes away. Direct hit. That should be the last we hear from them, sir.” 

I was prepared to order fire on their propulsion system as well, but Malcolm’s precision attack makes it unnecessary. 

“Let’s get out of here, Travis. Maximum warp.”

_______________________

 

When it’s certain there has been no pursuit, I leave T’Pol in charge on the Bridge and stop in at Sickbay on my way to dinner.

“How is Crewman O’Connell? That was a close call for her.”

Phlox beckons me over to the biobed where she’s resting comfortably. “She’ll be fine, Captain. I’ve given her a mild sedative while I heal her burns with the dermal regenerator. She was lucky, despite being in the wrong place when that attack hit.”

“Yes, she was. We didn’t have enough warning about it to evacuate the area where she was working. I’m just glad we didn’t lose anyone – it was such a pointless battle.” 

“Most of them are, Captain. But it seems Lieutenant Reed’s good shooting kept it from being a lot worse.”  
I nod my agreement, reminded that I’m due at dinner with Malcolm. “I’ll check in on O’Connell again later. Good work, Doctor. As ever.”

_______________________

 

Malcolm is already in the dining room when I arrive, uncomfortable at being alone there. I take a seat across the table from him and reach for his hand. “Sorry I’m late, Malcolm. I stopped in Sickbay to see O’Connell. She’ll be fine. Your torpedo shots put a quick end to that situation. Thank you.”

A smile lights his face. “Just doing my job. But yes, it was a pretty sight. That new guidance module proved itself today.”

There’s a justifiable note of pride in his voice, and I know he’s never lost his love of a good explosion. 

“It did – as did the Tactical Officer using it.” I squeeze his hand before releasing it so the meal can be served. “And, happy birthday, Malcolm.”

The smile is all in his eyes now. “All that and pineapple cake! Could be my best birthday ever.”

I’ll do all I can later tonight to make sure it is.

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
